Almas Sin Color
by Evil Crow
Summary: Ojos muertos. Almas Corrompidas. Corazones sin vida. (Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen)
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción.**

_~El dolor del corazón._

_Los puñales en el alma._

_Ojos sin brillo ni vida._

_Un amor muerto~_

Sabía que padre había llegado cuando oí crujir la madera del piso de abajo, a pesar de estar en el tercer piso, podía escucharlo claramente. Mi oído se había vuelto finísimo desde mi accidente.

—¡¿Eres idiota?! –le grité al televisor, la protagonista se había vuelto caer y suplicaba piedad al villano –Mi Dios, ni yo te tendría piedad de tanto caerte, ya van como once veces en toda la serie.

—¿Shiro? –me llamó papá desde abajo, creo que oyó mi alboroto. Oí como sus pies subía por las viejas escaleras.

—¿Padre? Oh, llegaste –me di la vuelta para verlo en el umbral del ático, según yo, se veía como un padre moderno, o sea, no padre de paternidad sino padre de cura. Él me tuvo antes de convertirse en uno, es más, ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija hasta que llegué yo en una canastita con una nota en la puerta de la iglesia.

—Shiro… el doctor dijo que te mantuvieras alejada de la televisión por un tiempo.

—¡Pero papá! –Chillé cansada de su sobreprotección –¡Mira mis ojos!

Se los señalé con ambas manos para que tuviera una buena vista de ellos, antes eran azules, casi como el color del mar en días soleados, luego a causa de un derrame directo de alguna sustancia desconocida, les degeneró el color a un azul pálido, casi sin vida. La gente a veces pensaba que era una pobre niña ciega, cuanto detesto que crean que soy solo una chica débil.

–Está bien, Shiro, ya no te diré nada si tanto te molesta –susurró, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del cansancio de su voz, me mordí el labio y le miré avergonzada.

–Lo siento, padre, estoy algo estresada de estar encerrada todo el tiempo... –él asintió y comprendió que una chica de dieciseis años no debe estar todo el día en una habitación viendo doramas.

—No te preocupes, querida. Pero... ¿Me harías un favor? –como ya sabía a que se refería, me paré y saqué mi "botiquín", si a eso le podemos llamar así.

—¿Quién es?

—Yoshino Mio, la hija del señor Mitsuo. Él cree que un demonio la ha poseído pero lo dudo mucho, si fuese así, toda su familia estaría muerta.

—Muy cierto, vuelvo mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegue a la casa de la familia, puse unos amuletos colgando sobre su puerta. Me recibieron con la angustia marcada en sus ojos, desde el accidente, mi cerebro se había vuelto perspicaz, bueno, más de lo que ya era.

La muchacha estaba en un futón, en el último cuarto de la casa. Sudaba a mares y gemía de dolor, la débil iluminación era gracias a varias velas colocadas estratégicamente en la habitación para no chocar con ellas. Me arrodillé a su lado y empecé a orar, luego de ello, puse mis manos sobre su cuerpo para poder designar donde era la zona afectada.

El útero.

Entonces, fui yo la que empezó a sudar. Mio estaba embarazada, podía sentir los latidos inhumanos de la criatura con tan solo mi tacto. En mi "botiquín" tenía todo lo necesario para una cesárea. Saqué las hierbas que tenía dentro, las pulvericé e hice que Mio se las tomara junto con agua, segundos después se quedó inconsciente.

—¿Q-qué le diste a mi hija? –me preguntó el padre preocupado.

—Solo son hierbas, servirán como anestesia. Ahora, por favor retírense.

Los padres de Mio obedecieron.

Con un bisturí, abrí con cuidado el vientre, con un mal corte podía hacer que sus intestinos saliesen. Tuve mucho cuidado de no herir al feto ni a Mio. Cuando terminé la labor, cerré las incisiones casi como un gran cirujano. El saco amniotico también lo retiré del cuerpo de Mio, el feto estaba en un moisés, removiendose inquieto, era obvio que era esa criatura.

Un vampiro.

Se había estado alimentando de ella mientras estaba dentro, se alimentaba gracias a un cordón umbilical muy diferente al de los humanos ya que succionaba sangre. Como una sanguijuela.

Saqué la daga de plata que tenía escondida debajo de la pollera, atada en una correa alrededor del muslo derecho.

—Que Dios te acepte en su gloria. Amén –alcé mis brazos con la daga entre los dedos y luego lo bajé con fuerza hacia su pequeño pecho.

Pude sentir su dolor. Agonizante. Sin comparación alguna. El dolor de la muerte. Empecé a sollozar en silencio, no porque me dolía sino porque me recordaba a mí cuando llegue a los brazos de padre.

Pequeña e indefensa.

Después de orar por el alma de ese bebé ( si es que tenía), mandé a los padres de Mio a que le den una digna sepultura. Ellos seguían atónitos al saber que su hija estaba embarazada pero no se sorprendieron tanto como imaginé que lo harían, luego la señora me explicó porque.

—Ella nos contó que cuando salía de la escuela creyó que la seguían, cambió de ruta pero fue igual. Ese maldito violó a mi hija en un sucio callejón.

Todo cobraba sentido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Papá me recibió en la madrugada, la cesárea, el entierro del bebé en el cementerio y la purificación de la casa, me llevó tiempo, además de las indicaciones que les di a los Yoshino para cuidar de Mio.

–¿De qué se trataba? –me preguntó mientras preparaba té de durazno, mi favorito.

—Un vampiro la violó.

—¿Embarazo? –asentí ante su interrogante, hizo lo mismo y me entregó el té.

Yo aprendí a ser un tipo de enfermera-curandera-sacerdotisa a eso de lo seis años. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo con diversos profesores, todos ellos muy reconocidos. Con ello, padre me garantizaba trabajo con los tantos contactos que conocíamos.

—Hay otro trabajo, Shiro pero... Es muy peligroso.

—Padre, siempre estaré a tu servicio.

—Tougo Sakamaki, un hombre con mucho poder se ha enterado de tus habilidades.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Hacerte cargo de la salud de su hija, dice estar muy débil y que su hemoglobina es baja, la muchacha sufre de anemia y hemorragias.

—Pobre muchacha... No me parece peligroso, padre.

—No lo sé, Shiro, tengo un mal presentimiento –le sonreí y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la frente.

—Nada malo me va a pasar.

**. . .**

_Es lo que ingenuamente pensé._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: "Sabor a Fresas"**

Llegué a la mansión Sakamaki a la mañana siguiente después de recibir las órdenes de padre. El viento de otoño hizo que cierta melena rosada revolotease, me puse un par de mechones tras la oreja para que dejaran de estorbar. El año pasado por mi cumpleaños, pedí a padre que me dejase teñirlo ya que me encantaba un personaje de un anime con ese color de pelo, en realidad mi cabello es rubio platinado.

No había nadie afuera como para ayudarme con mis maletas, así que simplemente entré. El camino hacia la mansión era demasiado largo, el jardín principal era inmenso y bello, había rosas, amapolas, claveles y el pasto tenía un verde lleno de vida, de... Energía. Sé que suena algo raro pero es así cuando eres una persona receptiva, sientes la vibra del ambiente con facilidad.

Toqué el aldabón tan solo una vez, el portón se abrió solo haciendo un sonido chirriante insoportable.

Al entrar, lo que más me llamó la atención fue la preciosa araña de cristal que colgaba justo sobre el centro. La decoración tenía un estilo bárroco y gótico, todo se veía elegante y carísimo.

—¿Hola? –dije en un intento de saber si es que alguien de verdad se hallaba en este lugar, se ve tan vacío... Es como si la casa no tuviese vida, los amos de la casa deben de haber muerto desde hace mucho ya que no hay rastro de energía vital– Definitivamente no hay nadie...

–Te equivocas –dijo una voz, miré hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba pero no había nadie. Volteé mi cara y me encontré con el rostro de un muchacho a centímetros del mío. Casi chillo por la sorpresa, llevé una mano hacia mi pecho y exhalé.

–Buenas tardes, ¿usted conoce a–

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? –practicamente me escupió las palabras en la cara, sus ojos verdes me miraban con desprecio y curiosidad a la vez. Son tan... Preciosos.

—Y-yo... Yo–

—¿Quién es ella, Ayato? –una voz autoritaria resonó en la estancia haciéndome reaccionar. Giré sobre mis talones para ver al dueño de esa potente voz. Era un muchacho alto y delgado pero no de manera exagerada, sus ojos eran iguales a dos rubíes brillantes y su cabello era de un extraño color violeta.

—Es lo que trato de averiguar, Reiji –Ayato se puso delante mío y me tomó con fuerza de la muñeca– ¿Cómo te llamas y qué haces acá?

—Y-yo soy Shiro Gāden, la que estará al cuidado de la señorita Sakamaki. El señor Sakamaki dijo que su hija necesitaba atención.

Ambos muchachos me miraron desde arriba como si fuese un bicho, removí un poco mi muñeca para deshacer el agarre pero eso hizo que Ayato pusiera más fuerza. Levantó mi brazo y subió la manga de mi suéter azul, acercó su rostro y examinó mi antebrazo. Estaba aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba, la cercanía de él por alguna razón me ponía inquieta y nerviosa.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi que abrió la boca y pasó su lengua por mi piel.

—¡¿Q-qué crees que e-estás haciendo?! –quise alejarme otra vez pero me retuvo. Desde ese ángulo pude ver como entrecerraba los ojos y sentí como elevaba sus labios contra mi piel para sonreír. Miré suplicante a Reiji pero él solo se hizo el ciego.

—Más te vale estar quieta –no le hice caso y me removí, al fin pude zafarme de su agarre. Corrí hacia... Ningún lado, solo lejos de ellos. Entré a lo que parecía un estudio, puse una silla contra la puerta y me escondí debajo de la mesa de billar que estaba ahí.

_«¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!» _pensé desesperada. Un segundo, no sentí... No sentí su energía, la energía de los humanos es demasiado fuerte como para pasar desapercibida. A menos que el humano... Esté muerto.

—Vaya, vaya~ ¿Qué es esto? –antes de poder reaccionar, una mano me jaló las piernas y me arrastró por el suelo– ¿Una humana?

Llevé mis manos hacia mi falda blanca, en el arrastre esta se me había subido. Mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí por la vergüenza y por la mirada lasciva de aquel chico. Me estaba mirando las piernas sin pudor.

—S-suéltame, por favor –le supliqué, no me dijo nada pero sí sonrió.

Sonrió enseñándome la hilera perfecta de sus dientes excepto por... El par de colmillos.

—Pero pequeña, si esto acaba de comenzar –no sabía a que se refería pero daba igual lo único que me interesaba era salir de allí. Tomó mi pierna derecha y la puso sobre sus hombros, tenía mis manos inmovilizadas debido a su agarre en mis muñecas, su boca se acercó peligrosamente a mi muslo creando de inmediato que mi cuerpo actuase por sí solo empezando a temblar.

—Raito, déjala –de nuevo la voz autoritaria de Reiji hizo presencia. El muchacho se alejó muy lentamente con descaro y lujuria en la mirada esmeralda.

Cuando estuvo lejos, Reiji me levantó sin delicadeza y me sacó de allí.

—Por favor... Lléveme lejos si quiere pero-

—Viniste para cuidar a Yui y eso harás, ahora hay que presentarte a los demás –su voz eran cuchillas frías que intimidaban hasta el más fuerte, con solo escucharle me ponía helada.

Me llevó hacia otra habitación de la planta baja, tenía las paredes cubiertas de libros, había sillones... Ocupados por personas.

_«¿De verdad son personas?»_

Estaba Ayato y Raito sentados juntos, el primero me miraba con altivez y el segundo se relamía los labios, mi espina dorsal parecía haber tenido una convulsión que hizo temblar cada parte de mí. Había un muchacho de cabellos naranjas echado en un sillón escuchando música con aspecto apacible. Otro sostenía a un oso teddy como si fuese su tesoro, tenía cabello lila y ojos del color de una flor de Iris, podrían ser aún más bellos de no ser por las oscuras ojeras debajo de ellos. Y por último había un chico parado cerca de la ventana, se notaba que odiaba estar presente, tenía el cabello entre rosa y blanco y los ojos de un perfecto carmesí.

—Shuu, ¿se te comunicó que ella iba a venir? –preguntó Reiji al de cabellos naranja y me señaló con el pulgar.

Shuu se levantó lentamente para sentarse y me miró con un par de penetrantes ojos celeste. Luego pasó de mí para ver a Reiji.

—Ella tiene que cuidar de la salud de Yui. Es lo que me dijo. Y también mencionó que no debíamos matarla si queríamos seguir con el alimento en casa.

—Tsch... –Reiji me miró y me empujó hacia delante haciéndome trastabillar– Preséntate.

—Y-yo... M-mi nombre es Shiro Gāden. Espero poder cuidar bien de la señorita Sakamaki–

—Komori, es Yui Komori –corrigió una voz dulce a mis espaldas, miré hacia atrás y vi a una delgada muchacha muy pálida, de cabellos rubios y ojos rosa brillante.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Komori –me acerqué a ella tragándome el miedo, ¿ella sería un vampiro como todos los demás?

No.

Puedo sentir su vitalidad, palpitaba muy débilmente pareciendo que en cualquier se iba a detener. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y sentí su pobre corazón.

—Ayato, enseñale un cuarto –demandó Reiji. El mencionado bufó y empezó a caminar. Yui me acompañó para no dejarme sola, hasta me ayudó con mis dos únicas maletas. La que yo llevaba, tenía la daga plateada escondida entre mis ropas y la que tenía Yui, llevaba hierbas e instrumentos que pudiese usar.

—Aquí –me señaló Ayato un cuarto en la segunda planta, la puerta era enorme.

—Mira, Gāden-san, mi cuarto está junto al tuyo –en efecto, si había alguna urgencia tendría que dar solo diez pasos.

Ayato le quitó mi maleta a Yui y me metió a la habitación empujándome, ni siquiera me despedí de Yui.

Hizo que dejase las maletas a un lado y me jaló del brazo para atraerme a su cuerpo.

—A-Ayato-san...–

—Quiero probarte, si eres tan buena como ella... –me tomó de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro me descubrio el cuello. Primero sentí la calidez de sus labios y luego la humedad de su lengua saboreando mi piel para después enterrar sus colmillos en mi piel.

Sabía que no debía moverme porque iba a ser peor. Eran como las vacunas, si te mueves se rompe la aguja y se te clava en la piel; en este caso, sus colmillos podían desgarrarme la piel.

La sensación era como si la calidez se escapase de mi cuerpo, me sentía algo mareada casi a punto de perder la consciencia.

—Su...Suficiente... –me di cuenta que apenas podía hablar, empezaba a debilitarme.

Él se separó y sonrió perversamente, me llevé las manos al cuello por puro instinto.

—Sabes a... Fresas. "_Ichigo-chan"._

_«¡¿A fresas?! ¡¿Está loco?!»_

Me tiré en la cama dosel en cuanto Ayato se fue. Abrí mi maleta con mis implementos y me puse un parche donde me había mordido.

—¿Qué rayos es eso de "Ichigo-chan"? –estaba indignada y enojada, mi padre no me dijo nada de mandarme a un nido de vampiros que mantienen en cautiverio a una chica solo para alimentarse– Y ahora serán dos chicas para alimentarlos.

Estaba demasiado agotada físicamente y espiritualmente como para arreglar mis cosas.

Bastó poner mi cabeza en la almohada para quedarme a dornir.

.

.

.

_~ Todo aquello en este mundo tiene un color. El amor, la esperanza, la rabia, la lujuria, hasta las almas. Las almas humanas son preciosas porque están llenas de colores, por tantos sentimientos en su corazón. _

_No pensé que llegaría el día en que conociese un grupo de almas sin color. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: "Besos fortuitos"**

Podía sentir una molestia húmeda en mi mejilla, me pasé la mano para secarme pero me encontré con algo más. Abrí los ojos rápido y vi como Raito pasaba su lengua entre mis dedos, aguanté mis ganas de chillarle y tan solo aparté mi mano de un tirón. Sentí como mi ira subía como agua hirviendo en mi pecho poniéndome roja de furia.

—Oh, Slut-chan ya despertó –la mirada lasciva de Raito hacía que todo, hasta mis entrañas, temblasen, como un terremoto en mi interior. Rehuí de sus ojos y no le dije nada, le abrí la puerta dándole a entender que se largase de una buena vez. Se levantó de la cama sin quitar su mirada de mi cuerpo, me arrepentí cuando me di cuenta que aún seguía en pijama, una pequeña camisa blanca con algunos botones abiertos y unos shorts blancos, todos sabemos que el blanco quieras o no se trasluce.

No permití que mi incomodidad se notase, me mantuve firme y seria. En un par de segundos, Raito ya estaba a mi lado, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa, Slut-chan? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—Tsch, como si alguien como tú pudiese —y nunca iba a admitir que sí podía.

—Oh... Qué pena pero te aseguro que no tardarás en ser mía —contestó con seguridad y lo peor de todo, con esa sonrisa burlona exasperante. Antes de irse, aprovechó que no le estaba mirando para tomar mi mandíbula con su mano derecha para besarme. Reaccioné a tiempo y moví la cara, solo llegó a besar la comisura de los labios.

Quise gritarle que era repugnante pero ya había huido, genial, ese imbécil es de verdad una molestia. Cogí mi bolsa de aseo junto con mi ropa, ayer le pregunté a Yui-san sobre los baños y me dijo que estaban en una habitación aparte. Debía apresurarme si no quería encontrarme con alguno de esos demonios... Aunque Subaru-san parece ser una buena persona... No. Shiro, recuerda que ellos no son personas.

Apresuré mis pasos y entré al lugar siguiendo el camino que Yui me había dicho, no fui muy difícil encontrarlo en realidad. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente para llenar la bañera, dejé a un lado mis cosas y empecé a desvestirme. Metí mi cuerpo con lentitud saboreando el momento, el viaje y las emociones del día anterior me tenían agotada, rememoré la sorpresa de que mis anfitriones serían vampiros. Vampiros. Que ridículo suena, pero mi misión ahí tan solo se concentra en cuidar de la salud de Yui...

—Lo más probable es que sea anemia... Un período de tiempo con hierbas y reposo bastará —hablar en voz alta podía ser desestresante y calmaba mis nervios— Aunque si sigue perdiendo sangre no llegaremos a nada.

—Estarías dispuesta a dar tu sangre por ella ¿no? —una voz lejana hizo que me enderezase en la bañera, cruzé mis brazos sobre mi pecho e intenté de hacer caso omiso. Solo que ya no podría disfrutar del baño por culpa de alguno de esos chupasangre.

—Te hice una pregunta —mi muñeca izquierda había sido apresada por las manos gélidas de Kanato. Casi me levanta de la bañera pero por suerte puse resistencia ¿Cómo es que no lo había sentido? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

_«Recuerda Shiro, ellos no tienen energía vital, no tienen almas»_

—K-Kanato-san... Y-Yo...

—¡Responde! —gritó aumentando la fuerza en su agarre. Demonios. Me mordí el labio inferior y mantuve mis ojos sobre los suyos, no debía flaquear.

—Por supuesto —repuse con firmeza— Haría lo que sea por cumplir mi misión y por mantener a salvo Yui.

Primero su rostro expresó sorpresa y luego empezó a reírse sin control, elevó su oso hasta llegar a su cara y sonrió... Su sonrisa era simplemente perturbadora, era hermosa de alguna manera pero me asustaba al mismo tiempo.

—Los humanos son unos ineptos ¿no es así, Teddy?

Kanato me dio la espalda y siguió "conversando" con Teddy. Eso fue escalofriante. ¡Genial! Había olvidado que estaba desnuda...

Me había puesto unos shorts blancos y una polera roja después de haberme bañado. Ya eran las 8:00 pm para cuando entré al cuarto de Yui, estaba descansando en su cama mirando detenidamente una foto. Entrecerré los ojos al verla, me intrigaba demasiado que había en la imagen, obviamente no vi nada, además ella la guardó pronto.

—Shiro-san...

—Oh por favor, solo Shiro —ella sonrió con dulzura y asintió.

—Solo si haces lo mismo —me sonrojé un poco porque siempre he usado los honoríficos, además de que nunca he tenido tanta cercanía con alguien.

—V-Vale... ¿Lista?

—Hah, adelante.

Había llevado mi maleta a su habitación para poder usar mis implementos. Saqué el frasco de semillas y los vacié dentro un pequeño bowl.

—Sabe a almendras, espero te guste —le dije. Ella empezó a comerlas algo lento al principio pero al sentir el gusto dulce, sonrió.

—¿Qué es?

—Semillas de Cáñamo, contiene hierro, puede ayudar con tu anemia.

—¿Anemia? ¿Eso crees que tengo? —la voz de Yui parecía más débil y que le costaba mucho hablar, se supone que las semillas le dan un poco de energía.

—Yui... Recuéstate.

Me hizo caso y su cuerpo quedo extendido sobre la cama. Pase mis manos encima de su cuerpo, no tenía que tocar su cuerpo si quería saber que le sucedía a su cuerpo. Su vientre... No. No pudieron hacerle eso. No le di explicación alguna a la rubia y salí de ahí, entré a mi habitación para sacar la única arma que había traído.

Me las van a pagar.

Entré al estudio, allí donde conocí a los hermanos Sakamaki. Shu se encontraba escuchando música en el sofá, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no por mucho. Le arranqué los audífonos y tomé el cuello de su camisa obligándolo a mirarme. Su rostro imperturbable... Me exaspera.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron malditos monstruos?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

—¿De qué hablas? —su voz tan calmada me empezaba a sacar de quicio, sería capaz de golpearlo miles de veces aunque sabría que no le haría el más mínimo rasguño al menos defogaría mi ira.

—¡Tiene un demonio dentro de ella! ¡La está matando y es culpa de ustedes!

Por primera vez, había un cambio en su rostro. Frunció el ceño con expresión confusa, gran actuación, ahora se hace el que no sabe nada. Bravo.

—Él... Él dijo que no debíamos tocarla.

–¿A qué demonios te refieres? Vamos Shu, coopera —saqué la katana de mi espalda y solo con la mano derecha le saqué la funda. Con la otra mano, seguía sujetando la camisa del pelinaranja.

—Ya. ¿Crees que me atemorizas? —en vez de vacilar (como aquella protagonista del dorama que vi antes de venir), le clavé la katana en el hombro izquierdo. Sabía cuanto le quemaba, sentía una extraña satisfacción al saber que a él le dolía. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así, la comisura de mis labios subieron lentamente al ver aquel exquisito gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué. Le. Hicieron. A. Yui? —susurré las palabras muy cerca de su rostro, podía admirar su sudor sobre la frente, el dolor contenido...

—No lo sé —su voz seguía igual de seria pero sabía que era por el suplicio que le hacía pasar. Lo tiene tan merecido.

Entorné los ojos y saqué la katana muy rápido de su cuerpo. El lado sádico, que desconocía que tenía, desapareció. Saqué un pañuelo de mi short y limpié la hoja de _Kuro_, el nombre de mi espada. Miré de reojo a Shu, ¿como pude ser tan inconsciente como para clavarle una katana? Sin siquiera hablar, puse su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros y lo llevé a mi cuarto. Estúpida Shiro, estúpida, estúpida.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si le clavaba la daga de plata? ¿Acaso se evaporaría en el aire? Nunca he trabajado como cazavampiros, sabía que mi padre lo había sido hacía mucho. Eché el cuerpo sangrante de Shu sobre el sillón que estaba en mi cuarto y busqué algo para siquiera limpiar su herida.

—¿Sabes que no necesito de tus cuidados? Además, fuiste tú la que generó esto.

—Perdón —espeté aún enojada, seguía sin saber que pasaba con Yui y eso no lo soportaba.

—¿Qué tiene Yui? —me mordí el labio y le dediqué una mirada furibunda.

—¿En serio no sabes? —negó lentamente, solté un suspiro pesado. Si era así... ¿Quién le había hecho eso a ella? Remojé un paño en agua tibia y limpié la sangre de su cuerpo, increíblemente, su herida se estaba cerrando. Bueno, es un vampiro después de todo.

—Ella está-

—¿Embarazada de uno de tu especie? Sí. Supuse que siendo tú el mayor y estando ella enclaustrada en este lugar —él enarcó la ceja y yo solo rodé los ojos— Sé que no dejarían que su "comida" huyese. Como sea, solo necesito saber quien fue para decapitarlo. Es todo.

—Yo sé que ellos no han sido.

—Kanato me vio desnuda en la bañera. Raito me acosa sexualmente. Sin contar su sed de sangre vampírica, no estaría tan confiada.

Shu me miró enojado. Vale, nunca imaginé verlo así. Bueno, estamos hablando de sus hermanos y... Yo... Ok, tiene justificación. Me encogí de hombros y alcé los brazos a modo de paz.

—Está bien, no sacaré conclusiones aceleradas. Pero te recuerdo que mi misión es cuidarla y hoy añado el de protegerla.

—Eres necia.

—Sí, sí, deja que te limpie —me acerqué a su hombro con buenas intenciones solo que atrajo mi cuerpo hacia él, cayendo ambos en una posición comprometedora, haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí. Iba a replicar y a pararme solo que sujetó mi cintura y mi nuca para hacerme callar.

Y no de una bonita manera.

Sus labios habían apresado los míos y se movían con lentitud. Y yo... Pues yo no podía moverme. Pude sentir su lengua queriendo entrar en mi boca, fue ahí cuando una sensación desconocida y agradable nubló mi consciencia. Dejé que sus labios hicieran lo que quisiera, se sentía demasiado bien...

¡NO!

Sin importar que yo terminase en el suelo, me aparté de él. No puedo dejar que mi cuerpo sienta esa clase de cosas, me limpié con rudeza la boca y señalé la puerta.

—No... No vuelas a hacer eso porque... Te cortaré la lengua y sabes que soy MUY capaz.

Él sonrió de lado, apenas si se notó pero lo hizo. Será hijo de...

—No me pareció que te disgustase... Gracias por limpiar la herida que provocaste Shiro.

HIJO DE ¡AGH!


End file.
